vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147692-morning-coffee-121-the-explorers-union-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're welcome! It's always a pleasure to tip people off on the free stuff! I love the explorer path. I always go about exploring to see where I can go and what I can find, in every game I play. So this path fits me. I just wish it gave better group stuff we can use. The way it's designed, it's a very selfish path. Not too fond of that. I have tried the other paths and they seem lackluster to me. I am trying to level up a warrior (not my favorite class) and doing the soldier path. So far, the soldier path isn't all that bad. Just more pixel killing. We shall see how far I get with both LOL. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This would be a really interesting thing! It's also something very doable as we have the Celebrity Stalker achievement and some of the Shade's Eve dailies had emote fueled elements. I think this could be a fun way to breathe a bit more life into the world. Though, at that point I'd question why it's not in the game already (other games actually do this as part of quests) but it would be an awesome addition either way! Now, as for Explorer? I can say that it's easily my favorite path in the game. No, the rewards aren't great and we're utterly useless in instanced situations having no utility at all for the group but we're a different breed. We want to see the world fully and some of the vistas we get? Incredible stuff! Maybe Explorer is more of a mindset than a tangible thing! | |} ---- Well, as I understand it, Paths were originally designed around one of those "Gamer Personality Charts" that pigeonholes people into those four broad categories: Soldier is for people who just want to kill stuff. Settler is for "helpful" players and collectors. Scientist is for lore hounds and Explorer is for ... exploring. But none of those really touches that spot that a Socialite could. Some of us are natural communicators above everything else - and that's a niche of the market that's always made it's own brand of fun. Would be cool to have that kind of fun supported in-game with a Path. Edited December 1, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- Dude, I am sitting here brainstorming out the entire Path. HAHAHAHA. *sigh* I dunno how much time I want to waste on it since I know that "fan-created stuff" is rarely ever used - but as a Dungeon Master with 35+ years of experience, I know a thing or two about game design and entertaining players. I know I'd be entertained with a Path like this. :D Edited December 1, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- I do it all the time, it's fun to brainstorm up stuff, and if they ever use anything slightly like it you can be all like "Ha I thought of something like this!: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe we should have a whole host of secondary paths! So you could do both things...what else would be good outside of the Socialite path to include there? | |} ---- Well, the trick is finding a real niche that a large enough group of players would find it entertaining, a large enough pool of content to span 30 Path levels plus something in every leveling zone from Northern Wilds to The Defile. Other than the "Socialite" aspect, the only other in-game activity that people partake of regularly is Commerce. Buy, selling, trading, auctioning, filling work orders and crafting orders - stuff like that. Problem is, the very idea of a Mercantile Path lends itself to a HUGE in-game perk that other Paths can't touch - namely making or losing gold. I won't lie, I could probably come up with a rough outline but, as I said, it's an unlikely addition as any (more unlikely!) due to it's very nature. | |} ----